O Projeto Eva
by FeroAng
Summary: Uma nova visão de Evangelion, não melhor, mas diferente. Réescritura completa de Evangelion. Um dos melhores fics em espanhol, agora em português. So prologo agora,mas trabajando em capitulo 1 Se você fala um pouco de espanhol, ajudanos na tradução.


**O Projeto Eva**

**Prologo**

**

* * *

**

Evangelion é propriedade de Gainax.

Texto Original: "El Proyecto Eva" de "Gus" Barajas ("Charizard" em fanfiction . net) -gus (hifen baixo) charizard (arrouba) yahoo . com . mx-

Traducâo e Cordinacion : Fero -ferosdc (arrouba) gmail . com-

Traducâo e Corrección : Yuki Yamatsuki -yamatsuki (arrouba) gmail . com-

* * *

O fim do Mundo está perto. Oh pelo menos isso era o que pensavam muitos sensacionalistas ao término do milênio passado. A mudança de século, junto com o de milênio, implicava por si mesmo um acontecimento que sem dúvida ficaria marcado na história da Humanidade. 

Dois mil anos da era moderna não foram pouca coisa, mesmo que existissem pessoas que eram governadas por calendário bem mais antigos, ou mesmo quando estudos históricos trouxeram à tona que de fato o fim do milênio tinha acontecido com muitos anos de antecedência, por causa da negligencia humana na medição do tempo.

Não obstante o discurso apocalíptico utilizado por profetas da Nova Era, morbosos, transtornados e vigaristas oportunistas, o mundo padeceu no dia Primeiro de Janeiro do ano 2000 sem complicação alguma. Nenhum tipo de calamidade ou catástrofe bíblica se abateu sobre a indefesa e desprevenida Humanidade, a não ser os múltiplos especiais de TV que se sucederam um após outro em todos os canais de televisão.

Assim é, para o alívio dos muitos, e a desilusão dos muito poucos, o tão esperado e temido ano 2000 chegou como qualquer outro ano mais, sem trazer consigo mais que a custa de Janeiro e bons desejos para o resto de sua duração.

Foi no final do oitavo mês que o desastre ocorreu. No dia 21 de Agosto do ano 2000, aparentemente saído do nada, uma rocha espacial, tão grande quanto o Everest, se chocou totalmente nosso planeta Terra. Não houve tempo para preparar-se nem idealizar um plano engenhoso para salvar o mundo. Quando os cientistas detectaram o meteorito já era muito tarde para qualquer coisa, a não ser rezar.

O meteoro assassino chocou-se totalmente contra o pólo Sul, no continente antártico, evaporando-o quase na hora. Sobre o impacto falta dizer que foi tremendo, com a força equiparada da detonação de todo o arsenal nuclear das nações do Primeiro Mundo. Devido a isto, o eixo do planeta se inclinou alguns graus a mais, afetando sua órbita, trazendo consigo uma onda de fenômenos naturais que semearam a morte e destruição por todas partes.

Nesse fatídico 21 de Agosto do ano 2000 ocorreu o Segundo Impacto, nome dado pelas pessoas à catástrofe global, fazendo alegoria à hipótese de que foi um meteoro de características similares o que ocasionou a extinção dos dinossauros, sendo então este fato o Primeiro Impacto.

No entanto, os dinossauros não contavam com os recursos dos que o ser humano dispunha no momento do desastre. Certo foi que esse dia tristemente célebre, mais da metade da população mundial pereceu. Estamos falando de aproximadamente três bilhões de almas. E contemos também os outros bilhões que morreram nas retaliações e incontáveis conflitos bélicos que se sucederam nos seguintes dez anos. E no entanto, a Humanidade tinha conseguido subsistir.

Depois de um penoso e sangrento reajuste na ordem global, por fim os sobreviventes podiam levantar-se e começar de novo, sob o amparo e cobiça da todo-poderosa Organização das Nações Unidas.

Passaram já quase quinze anos desde o Segundo Impacto e a História segue seu curso, apesar tudo. É o ano 2015 Depois de Cristo.

* * *

**Você nota de tradutor:**

ista tradução pode conter erros leves, se encontras algum, notifícame, -ferosdc (arrouba) gmail . com , ou "Send Messaje"-, e os corregirei rapidamente, graças.

Podem comuncarse com o autor -gus (guion baixo) charizard (arrouba) yahoo . com . mx- ele lhes responderá gostoso, se alcança entender um pouco de português, ele publica seu fic na seccion em espanhol de fanfiction . net com o nome "El Proyecto Eva", sua nome profile é "Charizard".

Ou podem comunicar-se comigo -ferosdc (arrouba) gmail . com- eu sou amigo do autor.

Muito obrigado a Yuki Yamatsuki pela sua ajuda, compreensão e entendimento, podem comunicar-se com Yuki "Yamatsuki" (em fanfiction . net) -yamatsuki (arrouba) gmail . com- o é um bom autor de fics variados, ente eles fics de evangelion e alem disso boa pessoa

Deixem revies. Capítulo 1, ultimos dias de junho, eu créo

* * *

**Publicacao: 10 de junho de 2006 **

**Mais recente correcão: nunca, ainda**


End file.
